Green Mountain Boys
'The Green Mountain Boys' The Green Mountain Boys are a collective group of merchants and mercenaries that currently operate in Southwest Vermont since their establishment in 2286. This faction is prominent in New Bennington and their primary motive is to form a stable trade system to the citizens in The Green Mountain Wasteland, whilst also providing firepower for hire to unarmed settlements against raiders. 'Early years' The Early years before the creation of The Green Mountain Boys creation were rough years indeed for those who lived in The Green Mountain Wasteland. The St.Albans Raiding Party ruled the North Western Parts of Vermont and would raid anyone that were in their way. Deer-Hide Daisy, a Ex-Member of The St.Albans Raiding Party who was banished for her dishonor, ruled her own Raider Gang which were much worse than The St.Albans Raiding Party as unlike them, she did not show any mercy to those she raided and was willing to enslave or most likely kill any who surrendered to her. The Nordic-Folk had brutally killed and savagely tormented any who came across them but every since Deer-Hide Daisy destroyed them it has been somewhat peaceful in their old territory until either The St.Albans Raiding Party and Deer-Hide Daisy took it over. Tho the Green Mountain Wasteland was a beautiful place and the perfect location to forge a new home and a new civilization, its dangerous and other inhabitants made it a living hell for those who did not grow in strength fast enough or for those who did not choose a side to join. This was what had driven the man named Olivier Wallace to finally organize all of the people who he could muster together in the Southwestern Part of Vermont to join together. Olivier Wallace was a merchant born in the year 2225 to a family that has always had deep roots with the Vermonter Way of Life that can be traced back all the way to Vermont's birth. His family were a long line of Merchants and Mountain Men and these traits went into Olivier and helped him survive in the Wasteland. A man of 61 in the year 2286 he had traveled all across Vermont and even to the bordering territory of New York, Quebec, Massachusetts, and New Hampshire and has seen many good and innocent people be killed by scum and abominations who have been born and created by the Wasteland. He had seen suffering and he was sick and tired of innocent people being abused over and over again. It was time to organize and end it or at least find a way to keep people protected and try and help people try and have homes in The Green Mountain Wasteland. With his son Colter Wallace he began to make contact with independent Traders, Mercenaries, Craftsmen, and Survivalists who were willing to help him create his dream, The Green Mountain Boys. Organizing trade Routs and Roads and putting them on maps and making sure all Independent Towns that had been suffering under Raid Attacks were connected and able to communicate and keep in contact. The Green Mountain Boys soon began to start their trading system as they had Food, Weapons, Tools, materials, and Mercenaries for sale to any of the Towns and people that lived in The Green Mountain wasteland as the Green Mountain Boys accepted all forms of payments from crops to Caps. Caravan routs began to be made and while there were problems from Deer-Hide Daisy and The St.Albans Raiding Party, The Green Mountain Boys were getting members everyday and many members were from Outside Vermont and who added their own form of help and support. Soon in a year the Green Mountain Boys became another player in The Green Mountain Wasteland and were ready to defend and Trade with the people of Vermont and keep them safe as long as they can against the Raiders of The Green Mountain Wasteland. Category:Communities Category:Mercenaries Category:Groups